einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Mission 26
As our current real estate is being eaten by the Lurker in the Angles, it is time to find new place to live in. Links Team Current team *Dester Gree facto lead, MedTech (Ozarck) *Vincent Klart 'talker' (Kedly) *Petra Clave 'talker' (Twinwolf) *Gus Mechanic (DoctorMcTaalik) *Ryan Jorgensen Med/Exo (Gentlefish) *Steve Saint admin/Aux (syvarris) *Charles Leroux Admin (Empiricist) *Dr. Gordon Freeman, PHD. (Egan_BW) *Joan Smith (ZBridges) New volunteers *Henry Phelps (chaotic skies) *Zek'thal (Zormod) *Anthony (renegadelobster) *Nia Smith (AoshimaMichio) *Mycroft Jones (TheBiggerFish) *Emilio Rodel (Dutrius) *Sir Jackson II (spazyak) *Svajoklis (DreamerGhost) Mission Equipment *One of each type of Battlestim for everyone Primary Colonizable Universes These six universes are habitable and should be sufficient for our needs; Exploration of further universes is on pause until we are done with them. * Universe A ("Rainyverse"): Universe Origin is on a white sand beach next to an ocean. No trees or plantlife beyond a thin coating of what appear to be photosynthetic algae or moss along the edge of the water, and in random patches on the beach. In the distance, opposite to the beach, is a range of tall mountains below dark skies. Judging by readings both visual and instrumental, there seems to be a great deal of moisture in the air, and the skies on the horizon are always dark due to rain and dense humidity. The sky is a darker blue than we're used to, and the clouds are thick, but the atmosphere is oxygen rich and the environment is such that human life could easily--even comfortably--survive. The wildlife, if any exists, is undocumented. '' ** Probes to other parts of the universe show similar arrangements to our own universe, with the slight difference that it appears to be younger. ** No expedition nor infrastructure has been sent to this universe. ** Origin Tech does not function in this universe * Universe B ("Caveyverse"): ''Appears at first glance to be similar to cavernverse, except the caverns are of a more reasonable (though still extreme) size. Other differences include the existence of water, noticeable lifeforms, and what look like ruins nearby. We hypothesize that we're in the subterranean realm of a past civilization. We're not really sure what exists above or below. Long range scans come back garbled with encoding errors. ** Probes to other parts of the universe have not been sent. ** No expedition nor infrastructure has been sent to this universe. ** Origin Tech does not function in this universe * Universe C ("Techyverse"): Universe Origin is about half a mile above the surface of a planet. Scans show highly advanced technology in a state of paradoxical disrepair. That is to say that certain areas are in seemingly perfect condition, while others are highly degenerated and falling apart. We can only assume that certain areas are either automatically or manually being repaired, while others are left to fall into decay. We have detected movement and life signs, but have yet to recieve any signals or signs of intelligent life. ** Probes to other parts of the universe have not been sent. ** No expedition nor infrastructure has been sent to this universe. ** Origin Tech does function in this universe. * Universe D ("Moveyverse"): This world seems very earth-like, save for the fact that we have observed mountains moving their positions over time periods of a few hours. The Universe Origin is in a savanna-like area and we've observed wildlife, as well as favorable climate readings. Of important note is that something did try to eat our probe, or at least chewed it a bit. ** Probes to other parts of the universe have not been sent. ** No expedition nor infrastructure has been sent to this universe. ** Origin Tech does function in this universe. * Universe E ("Zappyverse"): This one is odd, but bears examining anyway. It appears, from what we can tell, to be a flat gray plane with a heavy white fog. It is a planet from what we can tell from shadows and the observed curvature, but it seems unnaturally smooth, and the fog is reactive to electrical signals. We're not sure, but this may be entirely artificial. ** Probes to other parts of the universe have not been sent. ** No expedition nor infrastructure has been sent to this universe. ** Origin Tech does function in this universe. * Universe F ("Loopyverse"): Earth-like planet, but the interesting part is that there appears to be an artificial ring around the planet: a giant space station that spans the entire circumference of the planet. We're not entirely sure why; the planet itself appears habitable, and there are some very ancient signs that it once was inhabited. There are plenty of living things around as well. The planet appears perfectly usable, but the mystery of that giant space station makes it somewhat disconcerting. ** Probes to other parts of the universe have not been sent. ** No expedition nor infrastructure has been sent to this universe. ** Origin Tech does function in this universe. Original Testing phases *''Phase One'': Unmanned drones containing a sample of each element, and equipped with basic cameras and sensors. Wait one minute, then bring drone back to buffer universe where it is observed by another probe, which will be used to relay results. If nothing explodes, dissolves, grows into an abomination, or otherwise becomes useless, move to phase two *''Phase Two'': Sensors. High-definition cameras, EM, radio, sonar, motion detectors, etc. Poke around for a minute or three, then return. Examine all evidence. If nothing seems terrible, move to phase three. *''Phase Three'': Life. Send samples of cellular life: microbiology, plants, animals, and a a few disposable flesh Sods. Remain for five minutes, return. if everything lives and functions properly, move to phase Four *''Phase Four'': Human test run. Strap a few (preferably willing) conscious humans, preferably alongside roboticised humans, into an autonomous drone and send them in. Five minutes then return. If they haven't gone immediately mad/dead/abominable, record their experiences and analyze. After careful analysis, if acceptable, move to phase five *''Phase Five'': Explore. Time to start exploring. Go in (or send a team) for one hour, then eight, then a full day, then a week. This is the point at which we will probably have to go in personally as well, though having a crew of grunts along will be acceptable. Explore, record, and report. We're getting closer to something human habitable now! *''Phase Six'': Evaluate options. have we found something survivable? Suitable? Idyllic? Should we send people to one or more of these universes to prepare short term and long term colonies? Do we have enough time to consider any more carefully, or need we gtfo now? If the latter, which option should we gtfo to? *''Phase Seven'': Begin the process again from a new universe, just in case this one is being eaten by a thermophage, universal black hole, cosmic entity, generic madness, or grues. Results Results are organized by the type of universe, not the coordinates. Before probing a new universe, use Ctrl-F and type in the target coordinates, separated by commas. Do not use spaces. When adding a universe's coordinates, follow the same style. Standard Universes These are standard, empty universes. Space like conditions on the other side. Hard vacuum but also fairly high radiation and heat levels (~250c). The elements appear unchanged. Video monitors show darkness and a degree of static and distortion. '' Probes that travel a distance in these universes are lost. *6588,-8477,-8522 *905,924,618 *852,965,148 *832,626,433 *626,832,433 *554,110,936 *433,832,626 *433,626,832 *314,314,314 *314,159,265 *259,224,589 *113,192,155 *95,52,73 *70,70,490 *66,81,92 *63,88,36 *52,67,81 *49,49,49 *36,6,6 *31,41,59 *27,83,46 *16,75,150 *13,24,33 *12,34,56 *12,34,6 *11,23,118 *9,0,9 *9,0,0 *8,20,3 *8,8,8 *7,19,90 *7,9,7 *6,36,75 *6,36,6 *6,6,23 *6,6,0 *6,6,-36 *6,0,0 *5,7,3 *5,5,5 *4,13,9 *4,4,4 *4,4,0 *4,0,4 *4,0,0 *3,3,3 *3,1,4 *3,0,3 *3,0,0 *2,27,35 *2,10,5 *1,867,5309 *1,2,3 *1,0,1 *1,0,0 *0,9,0 *0,8,0 *0,7,0 *0,6,6 *0,5,0 *0,4,0 *0,3,0 *0,2,0 *0,1,0 *0,1,1 *0,1,-1 *0,0,9 *0,0,7 *0,0,6 *0,0,5 *0,0,4 *0,0,3 *0,0,2 *0,0,1 *0,0,-1 *0,0,-2 *0,0,-5 *0,-2,0 *0,-3,0 *0,-3,-3 *0,-9,0 *-2,0,0 *-3,0,0 *-3,0,-3 *-3,-3,0 *-5,0,0 *-6,-6,-6 *-7,9,-7 *-7,-7,49 *-777,-777,-777 *-987,654,-321 *-8977,1564,-8456 BLACKLISTED UNIVERSES *21,192,83: Looks null, but the sods that actually watch the footage complain of lightheadedness and disconnect from their body, a sort of depersonalization. Shortly there after they pass out and go comatose. Their brains are still shown to be functional and alive but they refuse to wake up, despite displaying waking brainwave patterns. *17,3,18: Probe comes back, but moves on its own. Anything coming near the probe is affected, then all grinding up against wall. Infected sods can say is "Home", repeatedly and at great speed *8,0,0: PSYCHIC CONTAMINATION! Sods observing data lose their minds and start screaming and try to escape. *7,7,49: Phase 1 probe comes back wrapped in a brown, dusty looking filament and several pieces of it are missing, including the cameras and on board computer. Another probe returns without power system after spending half second in this universe. *0,6,0: The instant probe comes back the sods swarm the room. You can tell because they visibly leave their viewing booths. But you can't tell what happened from there since there's no one to look in and tell you. *0,0,57 Acid Psychic Infection. DANGER! *-36,-36,-36: The probe returns far faster than it should, and it's trailing something. The air in the test chamber distorts and an enormous limb reaches out. It grabs hold of the wall of the test chamber and pulls. From cameras outside the chamber, in space, you can watch as the entire chamber seems to be pulled impossibly in on itself and then vanishes. Unobserved Universes These are universes which we didn't actually observe, despite sending a probe. They ''might not be dangerous, but probably are. Still, they're more interesting than standard universes. *626,433,832: Phase 1 probe returns but it has become purple and is hurling out light bright enough to ruin cameras and blind humans. *37,37,37: Returning probe causes purple mold to start growing around the room at a rather frightening rate. *36,36,36: Observing sods essentially become feral bipedal creatures that seem to be something akin to baboon wolf things. And they don't seem happy to be in the presence of anything living, including each other. *12,63,87: The probe comes back and from your perspective the view from the cameras distorts, the sods say something about trees, and the lights in the room vanish and lasers start tearing the room apart. *11,11,11: Doesn't return. What does return is a bit of gold vapour. *9,1,1: Ok, you're not sure what happens here. Because you're using the buffer universe you have to wait for the observation probe to return and then to look at the footage it has before you decide to bring the thing back or not. But the observation probe doesn't return at all. *8,0,8: Doesn't return. *6,6,6: Doesn't return. *6,0,6: Doesn't return. *2,83,88: Probe returns covered in purple crystal growths. Attempts to get the data off it result in failure, despite the probe looking functional and intact. *0,0,8: The First probe doesn't see anything. As in it seems to teleport into an area of total and absolute darkness, including all spectrum of light, sound and other input our senses can comprehend. But it comes back scuffed, as though it hit something. *0,0,-2: Phase 1 returns, but encased in a giant chunk of what looks like amber. *0,0,-3: Doesn't return. *0,0,-9: Probe returns, but there is no data in the drives, no elements in the cargo and it no longer projects a shadow. *0,-1,1 : The probe returns, apparently unchanged in physical configuration, but not responding. It appears to be glowing slightly. *0,-5,0 : Doesn't return. *0,-2,0: Phase 1 probe returns to the holding universe covered in what appears to be frost. No signals when you try to download video using the other probe *-1,0,0 : Doesn't return. Explicitly Dangerous Universes These universes harmed the probe in some fashion. Not necessarily bad for colonization, but probably not good, either. It is suggested we not send further probes without good reason. *1000,0,0: The probe returns covered in a few thin layers of what appears to be dried blood. It reaks of something awful; like corpses, vomit, feces, rotten eggs and gasoline. *832,433,626: Probe comes back pretty corroded, with the internal hard drive for the video recording damaged. *123,456,789 : The probe returns, but it appears to be completely wrapped in a thin metallic foil. As soon as we touch it, the stuff unfolds and sprays off in all directions, cleaving straight through the walls and causing stone and metal to darken and collapse into an ashy substance. We lost testing room 2 due to this, but the foil seems to have consumed itself in the process, so it was contained at least. The rabbits inside survived. *70,58,85: Phase one probe returns to the new deep space rooms and you start getting weird signals. Data from sensors that shouldn't exist on walls or floors that seem to have appeared out of nowhere. Not only that but you're starting to get data timestamped from times in both the past and the future. *42,42,42: Only half the probe returns. It's been neatly sliced in half with a slight curve to the cut, as though a large circular section was removed and the probe just happened to intersect the edge of it. Beyond this, the probe's cameras reveal a universe of black smoke and haze. The probe comes back completely sterilized of all life, including in the sealed internal parts. Not even a single bacterium is left. *9,9,9: Phase 1 probe returns to the buffer dimension, sits there for maybe 2-3 seconds then glows green and vanishes. *8,8,0: The place looks a lot like mars, but has rivers of molten gold and the gravity nearly destroys the probe. *6,11,0: Phase 1 probe comes to the buffer dimension sporting a large metallic cone that appears to have been jammed straight through the machine with a good degree of force. The probe sees nothing odd about it but there's something strange with the probe itself; you're getting a double signal out of it. It's like you have two probes out there. *6,6,36: Spiderverse *4,24,50: Phase 1 probe returns, but is emitting an odd yellow vapor. Sods that get close that vapor begin emitting it as well and slowly dissolve into gas, as does the probe. *4,20,69: The probe comes back with the appearance of having been ground against concrete; highly scuffed and scratched. Beyond that, the metal, plastic and most other materials have taken on a slightly purplish hue and, upon closer inspection, appear to have become toxic. Test animals come back dead. *3,4,5: WARNING! Entry physically denied. Home of the Lurker in the Angles. The examining probe in holding universe comes back with a single black rod that has been jammed straight through it. *3,3,3: The probe returns, but it has changed. It appears as though all color has been sucked from the thing, rendering it a monochrome gray. There are small, curved rods stuck to the thing as though magnetically attracted. Rods can be dislodged, but they wobble their way back to the probe and latch on. **Cameras for the pods show what appears to be the inside of a thunderstorm, gray haze violently swirling about and electrical discharges crackling, half obscured, in the distance. *2,12,25: You're not sure what the other one saw because anyone that looks at the footage begins screaming uncontrollably and often attempting self mutilation. *1,1,0 : Corroding hell. Black-listed. Sending another probe here requires explit permission from Dester and at least one ARM general or Heph admin. *1,0,-1 : Probe returns frozen and badly damaged. It looks as though it went through a blender. Unsettlingly, the frost that has completely covered the thing appears to take the shape of otherworldly faces as it melts. As per why you, and indeed everyone that looks at it, assumes these...things...are faces, you can't explain. *0,3,3: We don't know what it looks like or much about it because the sods assigned to view it have their skin fall off and they start doing...things. We're not sure what, but it seems to be done with a purpose, even if most of it involves drawing on the walls with their own blood and performing strange and inhuman physical movements. *0,0,1000: The probe returns covered in a thick, mostly clear but slightly cloudy and tan colored gel. Embedded in this gel are several dozen hard black nubs that look kind of like barnacles. As soon as it touches down in this universe the black barnacles shrivel and the gel blooms a brilliant green, as thick tubeworm-like growths start sprouting out in all directions. The probe is damaged, bent and twisted by the force of sudden growth of roots and silicate shells. Within a few moments the probe looks more like an alien chia pet then an exploration device. The Tapeworm things growing off the top of the probe appear to be puffing out clouds of yellow-green dust.LEVEL 4 PSYCHIC CONTAMINATION! *0,8,8: Sods looking the probe die. *0,4,4: The probe comes back as the tag, and a bunch of carefully disassembled parts. The recording shows mostly darkness, then something coming out of the dark. It looks...sort of like one enormous compound eye. Then something grabs the probe and begins disassembling it while the eye watches. We get very little from the sensors because thats what it took apart first. *0,-1,0 : Phase 1 probe returns intact however it has been highly irradiated...or something. The sensors don't report any ambient radiation but the entire probe itself has become somewhat radioactive, including all the elements. Though it doesn't appear to be normal radiation...rather the things are spraying out chunks of subatomic particles and rapidly degrading into "lower" elements. Longer the probe stays there, larger degree of decay. In fact the one thats in there for 5 minutes is literally shedding chunks of matter big enough to be visible to the human eye. **The only thing the cameras on Phase 2 probe pick up is a bright bluish glow that seems to have stronger and weaker bands, like an aurora in space. **Probes colliding each other there appear to sustain more damage than expected. *0,-1,-1: The probe returns, barely. It has been frozen solid and is both crushed and shredded. *-49,-49,-49: The moment probe appears back the room is consumed. From outside cameras you can see something spreading out like silver halo'd roots made of shadow. They look almost animated, like each instant in time they are redrawn with a shaking, scribbly charcoal sketch appearance. They spread like roots too, organic, branching and splitting at high speed, searching, feeling the world around them, extending and retracting. They begin consuming near by testing rooms and flowing towards the nearest planet. **Testing room was sent back where it came from, but separated mass continues to move on relativistic speeds towards closes planet. Nonstandard Nonharmful Universes These are nonstandard universes which did not destroy the probe. One of these universes could easily be extremely harmful, regardless. Still, these are the best universes to explore for potential colonization. *777,777,777: Probe returns with images of clouds, odd data that doesn't make much sense and it causes the sods that view the images to feel like everything they touch is soft and fluffy. *333,333,333: Analverse *159, 74, 152: Factoryverse *11,28,89: This universe seems abnormally small, and filled with some kind of fluffy pinkish red matter. No damage but also vacuum, very little heat and no gravity. *7,7,7 : Fractalverse *7,0,0: Phase 1 probe lands in what appears to be a fungal bed under a dark purple sky. Humanoid fungal men surround it and carefully inspect it with sensitive tendrils before the probe returns. **The environment is fairly earth like, though the oxygen concentrations are too low for us. It's also darker and more humid, like a boggy overcast summer's day. The orbit probe doesn't return. *5,0,0 : Comes back, coated in and carrying about 400 pounds of pink slime. Livable for biological lifeforms if you can breathe slime. Rabbits seemed a bit stressed, but overall pretty normal (the living ones). Liquid is non-newtonian; radar/sonar shows "planets" of solid goo. Tranfers fore REALLY well. **Ark ship deployed. *3,5,3: Phase 1: Probe returns to the buffer dimension and is completely covered in an odd engraved patter across its entire surface. This patter begins to spread to the observing probe. *3,3,0: Holyverse. It....Ok, this is right up there with the succubus universe. This appears to be some kind of vision of paradise. And not even an imaginative one; it's literally all blue skies, soft white-gold clouds, and, in the distance, some sort of complex thing wreathed in fire and projecting luminous halos. **Sod sent to observe for half hour. The things in the distance seem to remain where they are, all glowing and angelic. The sound outside is not much more than quiet wind and the occasional chiming sound. In all, it's rather boring. Whatever those things are, they have no interest in directly confronting the ship. **Probes sent to attack the thing do not return, nor do the ones sent afterwards. *2,0,0: Rustverse *1,-1,0 : The universe here appears to be made of a thick, syrupy liquid with large disk like objects the size of small continents drifting through it. The syrup is carbon based, but extensively bound to silicon; it breaks down rapidly in this universe. **There seems to some type gravity as high density objects go in opposite direction of low density objects of same size. **The goo is apparently non-Newtonian fluid. It thickens as it flows faster. Sonar shows few solid objects nearby, thought those might be just whirlpools or something. One stream is some distance beneath the UO. *0,9,0: Gigantic caves *-7,-7,-7: Orgyverse *-6,-6,36: Phase 1 probe comes back. You get the contents of the computers remotely as ever. The world beyond looks very much like you've teleported into a giant thorn bush. And by giant I mean not only are the thorns giant, but the twisted maze of reddish stabbing plant matter seems to extend in all directions. But you can see light from "above" and darkness down below, so maybe there's something else beyond this. The odd thing is that the sods watching the chamber report that what appear to be large thorns keep "Stabbing out through thin air and then vanishing." **The first probe clears the bramble and gives a view of...hmm. Imagine being inside a giant cylinder. Now imagine that cylinder's interior was completely over grown with flowering thorn bushes. Now imagine that the flower part of the thorn bush was several miles in diameter. Thats basically what you see. The flowers are also slowly moving. One to the far left of the probe suddenly seems to vanish into thin air. *-9,0,0: Something which appears standard but is far hotter. Sensors pick up what looks like a starscape but...well, smudged and far too great. As though the entire universe was covered in the hazy glow of galactic cores, all smeared together across the void. **Ark ship deployed. *-6582,6684,-9811: Appears to be some kind of desert; its survivable in terms of temp (about 120-125 F) and has oxygen but there's no sign of any water or living things. **The water seems to evaporate abnormally quickly. **The probe sent 1000 km up frags. **The probe sent 1 AU up shows that the plane of elemental dryness appears to be a perfectly flat, horizontal plane contained within a planetary sized sphere of clear material. it almost looks almost like a planet sized terrarium. **The universe contains other similar globes, content unknown. **Ark ship deployed. ***Another globe contains another unique biosphere, but shell is continuous without openings. Notable results Gigantic caves Coordinates: 0,9,0. Probe returns with readings that are oddly livable, chilly but livable, and video of what appears to be a large enclosed area. An uneven surface can be seen in front of the probe, but the probe hasn't been told to move so it sort of just sits there staring out into the dark for a minute before returning. No noticeable change to the elements. The enclosed one appears to be almost cave like in construction, though the caves appear to be of frankly unreasonable sizes. We're talking rooms that are wider than the circumference of the earth. Gravity seems erratic; in the empty "air" of the cave it's only a fraction of what it is on the surface, as though the contours of the cave follow some kind of invisible pattern of higher gravity. Samples of the surface reveal it to be fairly mundane though very densely packed stone of a variety of types. There's no signs of life, even on a microbial level. Samples of life and robotics that remain in their ships are fine, apparently uninjured. At least in first two ships. The one that digs a hole straight down loses it's drill after the first half foot. Readings were somewhere in the 85G range just before the drill tore free. Those G's seem to be limited to the hole itself and the probe was otherwise fine. On the surface the G's are varying between about .7 and 1.8 Gs depending on where you stand. And it's like this on all surfaces, so the probe could land on any wall and just sit there as though on a normal surface. The caverns, you can see two, are connected via tunnels or tubes, which appear to be extensions of the cave itself, just smaller. The caverns are smooth walled but amorphous in shape, not round or anything so geometrically simple. The test with people seems to work well. They report some odd feelings due to the fact that their arms feel light and their legs feel heavy, some vertigo, some loss of coordination, some other symptoms like that. The sort of thing you'd honestly expect from this sort of gravity distortion; need to expose them to it longer to see if they get their "sea legs" or if it's a permanent effect. Other than that, they seem unaffected by their stay. Full physicals find no abnormalities. They report the sensation of jump to be unpleasant. They say that it isn't as instantaneous as we think it is, and that they have only dream like recollections of the jumps, which they say seem to last for an unknown time. This sensation is actually caused by formation of small amounts of aberrant materials in the feet and legs, causing a form of poisoning. The second cavern appears to connect to several other caverns as well. Its surface covered with enormous mineral deposits. There's a field of sapphire with a surface area greater than the continental United States. COLONY ESTABLISHED. Colony reports some illness due to gravity gradient. Colonists called back to Heph. Corroding hell Coordinates: 1,1,0. Probe returns violently, falling from several feet in the air onto the ground, breaking into pieces like rotten wood as it does. It appears to have rusted badly, turning greenish brown and partially dissolving. The rust like substance spreads from the probe to the ground the instant it makes contact and begins to expand outward. In the peripherals of the camera feed you can see the testing room's blast doors slam shut before nozzles spray flame into the room. For several long seconds all you can see is fire, and then the camera cuts out. Somewhere, far away, you feel something rumble and the monitors read "Test Room 1 Lost." Spider Verse Coordinates: 6,6,36 SPIDER...VERSE!!! The universe is oddly warm, about 100 degrees F. There are planet sized scattered objects in the video feed. They are white and oddly textured, like fingerprints or yarn balls. Void doesn't kill test animals, but all living things get infected with severe infestation of parasites. Soon after returning they start vomiting baby spiders. Eventually one of rabbits spawns a spider size of human head. These spiders like to mess door controls. Spiders seem to understand the puzzles. They make it through a few before they reach one that requires color matching. This seems to completely stymie them and they start trying to brute force it. Perhaps they can't see color? The spiders are clearly intelligent, capable of completing mathematical tests. They are carnivorous, tend toward freshly dead or living meats, including animals, but will also eat cooked meat, though not as happily. Developing communication is in progress, but very difficult. Fractalverse Coordinates: 7,7,7. This universe has no measurable temperature, but the visuals show something that looks a lot like this. It's definitely a fractal latice but it's also extremely regular and it appears to be expanding out in all directions. You can see bright lights a within some of the deeper sections nearby. The atmosphere seems to be an extremely thin but ubiquitous nitrogen-argon mix. Humans from phase four return unnaffected. As a probe gets nearer to the lights, it gets footage what appear to be living things. The look metallic, but amorphous, like globs of mercury the size of a small minivan. Coming out of this amorphous body are what look like solid metal limbs, as though there were a robotic skeleton under that Amoeba-like exterior. The things are crawling about on the surface of the lattice, though to what end you can't tell. The light appears to be coming from large collections of these creatures which are banded together near strange whirling, glowing sections of the lattice. You can't tell what they do, but they appear to be throwing out a heck of a lot of energy. The blobs ignore your probe, or perhaps they can't see it? Acid Psychic Infection Coordinates: 0,0,57 Universe is blacklisted, requiring the approval of Dester and at least on Hephaestus head to test upon. The probe registers as having returned, however, the testing chamber appears empty. Upon observation of the testing chamber, the team begins hearing a hissing sound, as of acid dissolving the walls. This effect increases over time, and causes hallucinations in which one's extremities dissolve, before one at last dies when their head collapses. Mind scores affect the outcome, and it is resistible. Amnesiacs eliminate the problem, and being rendered unconscious at least delays, if not eliminates the infection. Everyone who witnessed return of the probe are affected, regardless where they really were. Analverse Coordinates: 333,333,333 Phase one probe returns with a thin coating if purple fluid on the bottom. Sensors show that where ever it went was habitable but quite warm and humid. There was a livable amount of oxygen present and non-toxic amounts of other gases, most notably methane. There's a great deal if microbial action as well, and the cameras show...well...ever seen the video feed from a colonoscopy? Gravity is at about .8 G. Atmospheric pressure is higher, but seems to fluctuate between around .7 and 2.5 normal atmospheric pressure. The probe appears undamaged. Big gooey but undamaged. The purple fluid is organic, carbon based, and filled with large proteins. It appears to be something akin to mucus or an organic lubricant. High definition cameras on phase two probe show that indeed this does appear to be living tissue, complete with a vascular system visible through mucus membranes. There's no radiation (or at least not above background), No radio signals, plenty of motion from the walls, and no sign of macro-organisms. At least in the few minutes the probe is there. Phase 4 proves this universe be safe to humans, at least for the brief exploration. After a whole series of probes at close and closer ranges, you eventually see that this giant empty space is in fact the lumen of some sort of enormous cavity. Closer inspection reveals the wall of the cavity, along with some incredibly massive creatures walking around on top of it They look like pine trees with several dozen spider like legs. They are, at a rough estimate of scale, 4500 miles tall. Universal point of origin is inside on of these creatures. The wall of the universe(?) appears to be ciliated, though the cilia are each miles tall. They sway slowly back and forth like grass in the wind, churning a visible cloudy atmosphere around them; a sort of white fog that swirls along the entire surface. The atmosphere, from what you gather, is mostly nitrogen, methane and oxygen, but filled with a think haze of organic substances which causes it to act like a fog. You get a bit of flesh and it appears similar to the earlier samples. Most of probes sent outside of the lumen telefrag, but regardless of the distance, you find no end to the flesh. Probe 200 billion light years away, or wherever considering the margin of error. You end up in some sort of sea of static; thats what it looks like, just a hazy area of black and white with no defined features and readings that make no real sense. There are, however, things moving here. They look like tape worms or sea snakes, swimming in the haze. They're solid black and featureless, but they move as though organic. There are also other living things down there, living on the larger creature; mountain sized creatures that look vaguely like hermit crabs, though with far more legs and a strange appearance, as though they were made of coiled roots or cord. And atop those creatures are smaller creatures, and atop those even smaller creatures. Infinite regression and progression. Elephants all the way down. Colonization deemed possible. Colonies established -Ozarck Rustverse Coordinates: 2,0,0: Phase 1 proble comes back to the holding dimension with something riding on top of it. You can't really tell what it is; it looks mechanical or robotic, brownish in color almost like rust, but you can't figure out its function or even if it is a complete machine from the probe scans. The camera from that one shows a great view of what looks like a metal wall. Clearly ported in at a bad angle. But about halfway through something shakes the camera, probably whatever that metal thing is falling or climbing onto the probe. The place looks almost like an abandoned factory; obviously artificial walls that have been rusted, a pile of machine pieces off to the side, and an iris door in the ceiling. The room itself is quite small and the probe can't move much or even maneuver well enough to get out of the room. As per atmosphere, it appears to be about 5% oxygen, 94% nitrogen and a mix of other gasses, the biggest of which is argon. The atmospheric pressure is quite low and there is a fair amount of particulate in the air, mostly salts, combustion byproducts and metal dust. Temp is quite warm, around 120 F. An Exploration team was sent in, reported entering the small room just fine, and then the tag for it was lost. The room directly above the one you start in is clear, but it leads to several more rooms, a great branching hive of rusted metal. You send probes around several times. Most telefrag. But one ends up in a room with what appear to be robots. They're very odd looking, somewhat insectoid, all sharp, ragged, rusty and serrated, like they were made entirely from shrapnel. They seem to notice the probe but mostly ignore it. A few bump into it and push it into a corner, but otherwise they leave it alone. Factoryverse Coordinates: 159,74,152: A construction line of some sort. The cameras show what appear to be automated machines performing tasks on pieces of metal. It looks sort of like a car manufacturing plant. Then the probe gets cut in half. The probe to factoryverse shows, much like the internals of heph, the area you're in is largely or entirely automated. You see no sign of living creatures. As per what the machines are making, you and the sods that watch the video can't even hazard a guess. It's complex, whatever it is, but it also appears random, just odd collections of carefully formed metal tubes, coatings of thick plastic or enamel, mechanical nodules; it looks almost like an alien's abstract interpretation of a circuit board. It's clearly technological but it's totally obtuse as to exactly what the fuck its purpose is. Phase 2: The probe reveals that there is little gravity, micro at best, but there is also very low background radiation. No oxygen, in fact it's nothing but helium in there. Heph does something like that; it keeps the lower levels pressurized with pure nitrogen to prevent fires. For all you can tell you just teleported into alternate universe, space bound heph. Probe sent to 1000 mails up ends up in an area that looks much like our own outer space, but full of strange, dull red stars. It's a universe that is clearly far older than our own. Each planet is rocky, each planet is dead, and each planet appears to be inhabited. No signs of life, but there are many machines and in some cases orbital Facilities of impressive size and scale. What they're creating is hard to say. It appears to be pieces of something of astronomical size, judging by the pieces you can see. It takes a lot of searching but you find other planets in entirely different galaxies which appear to be manufacturing things as well. Different things, but they look similar in terms of how they're doing it. Colony established - ZB Orgyverse Coordinates: -7,-7,-7: It looks like a big, greenish red cave made out of pillow stuffing. It looks extremely soft and fluffy. And in this greenish-red fluff cave are what appear to be naked women. Rather attractive ones at that. And human, as far as you and the sods that watched the video can tell. Men were later found. The women in the cave seem rather normal for alien women. They run, they bleed, they screech and they die as sods slaughter them. Captured women do not seem to do anything in particular when subjected to presence of "real" people. Communications fail, but they seem to be able to repeat some words. The universe of orgyverse seems very much like our own. Stars, planets, gravity, it all seems to function almost exactly the same with insignificantly small deviations. The planet where Universal Origin point is appears to be very Earth-like from orbit, except lacking advanced civilization. Second planet is metallic, smooth and unnatural looking. You get the urge to comment about moons and how this probably isn't one. Whatever it is, it's broadcasting something at sub-visible wavelengths towards the inhabited planet. It has plenty of probably laser based weapons on its surface. Interestingly enough all Origin based technology works too, quite well actually. The galaxy itself appears to widely colonized by advanced civilization. Even more so than humans before Altered Wars. Casualties *Gus - Tempkilled by psychic contamination and revived. -1 mind stat. *Steve Saint - Psychic contamination; Hands unresponsive Category:Mission